Athletic Goods/UGA Apparel
'Introduction' All college students, especially freshmen, tend to have school pride and want to show it off in every way possible, including the clothes they wear. University of Georgia students are no exception, being an SEC school, our pride in our football team can hardly be matched and the apparel seen around campus proves it. I sat down with University of Georgia staff member and friend Jeremy Moore to discuss his thoughts on Georgia apparel, "it's amazing the school spirit these kids have, everywhere I go I see someone wearing red or black and talking about last Saturdays game, having gone to North Georgia it was a shock to come here and see the immense pride they have in their school."(Moore). With the demand for Bulldog apparel so high, the question in every freshman’s mind is, where can I find my UGA wear and, of course, at what cost. 'Stores' 'University Bookstore' The store closest to the freshmen dorms with the best selection of merchandise, is the University of Georgia bookstore. The bookstore is located on campus right across from the Tate center near Sanford Stadium. The location of the bookstore is convenient no matter where you live on campus because it is right in the center of the student center and near most freshmen classes. Although the variety at the University bookstore is unsurpassed by any other venue, the convenience and assortment are often over shadowed by the price. Georgia Polo’s, for example, are $60 at the bookstore and a similar design and quality can be found on the Baxter Street Bookstore for $35.50. 'Bulldog Sporting Goods' When asked which store (other then the bookstore) had the best selection and was closest to campus Jeremy imminently answered “Bulldog Sporting Goods is the first place that comes to mind, I don't know about the prices, but as far as selection goes that is the place to shop.”(Moore). While the Bulldog Sporting Goods located on Baxter road is a short drive, it may be walk not many freshmen are willing to take. With the long walk aside, this store has a good selection with fair prices, but according to the Athens Banner-Herald Woody Chastain, the stores owner is uncertain about the stores future, “Chastain plans to reopen Tuesday but meantime is talking with two potential buyers. If those negotiations don’t work out, he’ll start making plans to liquidate the store merchandise, he said.”(Nelson). 'Academy Sports+Outdoors' Second on Jeremy's list was Academy Sports+Outdoors “Academy doesn't have nearly as many options when it comes to UGA apparel as the University bookstore or Bulldog Sporting Goods, but the stuff they do have is usually good and is great quality.”(Moore). From the SLC, the center of campus, Academy sports is 5.3 miles away down Broad Street, and with the University bus system only traveling as far as Milledge Avenue, walking there is out of the question for most freshmen. While Academy's online selection is very weak in comparison to local specialized UGA stores, having been to the Athens branch Jeremy assures me “it has all the new Bulldog apparel and tailgating equipment that all the other stores have and sometimes more.”(Moore). 'Baxter Street Bookstore' Even though Jeremy failed to mention the Baxter Street Bookstore, its prime location on Baxter street, next door to Papa Johns, near the freshmen dorms makes it almost more convenient then the University bookstore. While the variety of Georgia wear doesn't match that of the University bookstore, it does come close with the majority of its lower floor dedicated to UGA. Baxter Street Bookstore boosts a very large selection of unique University of Georgia t-shirts which really set them apart from the products sold at the University store. A fellow freshmen and shopper at the Baxter Street Bookstore, John Costello, says the cheap prices and different t-shirts keep him coming back to Baxter over the University store time and time again for all his apparel needs (Costello). 'Online Shopping' The typical college freshmen is often stereo typed as being extremely lazy and usually immobile so in a lot of cases online shopping becomes the preferred method. If time is not an issue online shopping is by far the most convenient way for a freshmen to shop because the product is shipped directly to the building they live in with the least amount of effort possible on the part of the shopper. Often times deals and coupons are available through online shopping that wouldn't otherwise be found in local stores around Athens. The online shopper should be aware however, especially the freshmen using their parent's credit card, about the hidden shipping fees that go unnoticed until check out. 'Collegefootballstore.com' Collegefootballstore.com has a very large selection of Georgia merchandise ranging from auto accessories to lawn and garden items. A selection this big, though, comes with drawbacks, everything Collegefootballstore.com sells is extremely over priced even before shipping. The same polo being sold for full retail price by the University bookstore for $60 is sold for $65 online. Conclusion Through interviews and observations I have come to realize that the aspect which weighs most heavily on where a typical University of Georgia freshmen shops is not price but rather convenience. When asked how they would pay for UGA apparel, seven out of ten freshmen said their parents would front the bill rather then themselves, making price not the main issue. Keeping all of this information in mind, the top three places for freshmen to get University of Georgia apparel as far as convenience and selection go are: *'University bookstore-' the convenience and selection are not matched by any other store on campus or in Athens. *'Baxter Street Bookstore'- the location right next to the dorms and the unique variety of merchandise put this store at number two on my list. Collegefootballstore.com- the convenience of shipping and the huge variety of items are only brought down by the waiting period of ordering online. 'Works Cited' Costello, John. "Baxter Street Bookstore." Personal interview. 03 Nov. 2011. Hallett, Josh. UGA Arch. Digital image. Wikimedia Commons. 19 Oct. 2007. Web. 8 Nov. 2011. . Moore, Jeremy. "Places to Find UGA Apparel." Personal interview. 01 Nov. 2011. Nelson, Don. "Bulldog Sporting Goods Closes, May Reopen | Online Athens." Online Athens | Georgia News, Digital Advertising, Athens Banner-Herald Newspaper, UGA Bulldogs. 02 Aug. 2010. Web. 04 Nov. 2011. . Category:Shopping